


Finding Titus

by Queenzie



Series: The Dog Brought Us Together [1]
Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: When Titus goes missing, his two owners must find him.





	Finding Titus

It started out as a walk.

Damian and Raven had took Titus out for a walk on the town while the other Titans were out, and suddenly the leash was yanked from Damian’s hand and Titus was out of their sight.

This of course struck a lot of fear into Damian. Titus was like his baby.

“Titus!” Damian desperately called, carelessly pushing through people as he ran, scanning the ground for his dog. Raven tried her best to keep up, following behind him and searching.

Eventually, the two of them had to stop and catch their breath.

“Where could he have gone?” Damian asked, his eyes darting around the sidewalk.

“Let’s check the park.” Raven replied, pointing in the direction of the park.

Damian just gave a nod in response, unexpectedly grabbing her hand and dragging her behind him. This surprised Raven but she just shrugged it off, assuming it was just because he was in such a rush.

After getting to the park and having no luck, they checked other areas he might be. When they had no luck there either, they checked every block around town they could.

“Maybe someone’s seen him roaming around.” Raven suggested.

“Yeah.” Damian agreed, “Let’s ask.”

They made their way over to different people, asking the same thing and getting the same answer.

“Are you sure?” Damian questioned this one man who seemed to be agitated with him.

“Yes!” The man snapped and rolled his eyes, “I don’t remember any dumb dog roaming around here.”

“Hey,” Damian scowled and grabbed the man by his shirt collar, raising a fist, “My dog is _not_ dumb, that is my baby you’re talking about.”

Raven could sense the rage inside of Damian and quickly grabbed his arm, calming him down. “Let’s go home.” she suggested, trying to keep him out of trouble. Damian slowly lowered his fist and took a deep breath, releasing the man who then quickly ran away.

They had spent the entire day searching for Titus with no luck. Damian and Raven slowly made their way to the tower.

The other Titans were on an undercover mission so there was no telling when they’d come back tonight.

Damian just sat on the shore, facing the water. He roughly ran his fingers through his already messed up hair, cursing under his breath. “I’m never going to find him.”

Raven heard this and sat on her knees, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Yes you-” she started, then corrected herself, wanting to remind him that he wasn’t alone, “- _we_ will.”

Damian looked up at her, tears in his forest green eyes. This stunned Raven. She’d never imagined the day she saw this boy _cry_. After seeing this she just wanted to wrap him up in her arms and take all his pain away.

“What?” he asked, seeing her shocked expression.

Raven averted her gaze. “Nothing, it’s just…” she spoke up, “I’ve never seen you like this.”

“Surprised I have feelings?” Damian retorted and looked away as well. And there was the Damian she knew.

“No,” she started, “I know you do, you just don’t show them often, if ever.”

Damian hugged his knees and rested his chin on his arms, gazing at the sun which was setting on the horizon and the waves crashing on the shore in front of him. “You’re the same way."

“I know.” Raven confessed and looked at him. “You don’t have to explain yourself. I understand.”

Damian lifted his head to meet her gaze, a slight smile on his lips at the realization. “Yeah, we understand each other.”

He was right, they had kind of seen into each other's minds at one point. They both remember the time he first came here and became a Teen Titan.

Raven melted inside at his rare, genuine smile and scooted closer to him. “So don’t worry. We’ll find him.” she said and returned the smile.

Damian was about to rest his head against her shoulder when the cheerful sound of Kori’s voice came from behind them.

“We’re back!”

She rushed over to the two teens, still in her undercover disguise. The other Titans followed.

“Anything happen while we were gone?” Kori asked.

“Titus is missing.” Damian informed her, putting on a more determined look this time. “We have to find him.”

“Oh no.” Kori replied. “I’ll go make some missing dog flyers.”

Damian nodded, agreeing that was a good idea. He just wanted his dog back.

The sound of barking echoed through the air.

“Not funny, Garfield.” Damian sighed and glared behind him at the changeling.

“Wasn’t me, dude.” Garfield admitted, still in his human form.

Damian raised an eyebrow and then scanned the area for the source of the noise. “Titus!” he gasped. Him and Raven both got up from their spots and approached the dirty dog, which was eager to see his two owners.

“Never leave my sight again.” Damian ordered and scratched behind his pets ear.

“He found us.” Raven said and smiled, then was took off guard as Damian wrapped his arms around her, squeezing her. She could barely breathe but slowly wrapped her arms around his shorter frame.

“Sorry.” Damian awkwardly apologized and pulled away, his face slightly red.

“It’s fine.” Raven assured.

After a moment of loving on the pet, Damian stood up and effortlessly picked up Titus, who was already half the size of him. “Let’s go get him a bath.” Damian suggested. She nodded and followed behind him to the tower.

Raven noticed Titus was growing a lot over the past few months, but he wasn’t the only one.

Damian was also. He wasn’t as much of a “heartless brat” anymore. He had feelings, he just doesn’t know how to express them. But he was learning.

Raven smiled to herself, knowing she was able to see more of Damian than he shows.

 

She could get used to this.


End file.
